


Prank Snippet

by Ashnidante



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Eraser, Pranking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashnidante/pseuds/Ashnidante
Summary: A little prank snippet of Naruto in class 1-A.
Kudos: 32





	Prank Snippet

“You cannot do this it is dishonourable and disrespectful, undeserving of a student of the top hero school.” Iida’s arms chopped through the air with every other word nearly hitting Naruto where the mischievous blond leaned back from him even as he blocked the legacy hero from getting to the front of the class.

“Tsk it’s not like any of them would get caught out by it.” A voice remarked from off the side.

“Exactly if this gets them they must be pretty second rate heroes.” Naruto’s face was splitting from the grin of anticipation as he glanced over his shoulder to the class entrance.

Using the distraction Iida sidestepped Naruto to go and remove the cheap prank. Too late however for the door burst open with a teachers entry.

“ **I am h** -"

_Donk_

“-ere, coming. Through.. the... door.... like..... a...... normal....... person........”

... All might the Number One Hero and Symbol of Peace trailed off through his sentence as he stared at the board wiper that had fallen upon his head at his entry to pathetically clatter to the floor.

“Bwahahaha he fell for it!” Naruto was barely holding himself up by the edge of a desk as he slapped his own leg tears in his eyes for his laughter.

A mortified whimper of “All Might- second rate.” Was heard somewhere in the back of the class.

Iida of course began apologising profusely to All Might and demanding that a completely unrepentant and frankly inattentive Naruto make amends.

In all honesty however there were other sniggers coming from the rest of the class that were only smothered to various success.


End file.
